Faith, Hope, Love
by Shadow Bane Otaku
Summary: This is one of my stories from and i decided i'd share it here.
1. Chapter 1

A lonely child with bright red hair sat on a swing and sadly watched as the other children played ball. Then one child kiked the ball too hih and it landed on a roof. As the other children argued amungst themselves, the red haired child whom everyone knew as Sabaku no Gaara used sand to retrieve the ball. Then Gaara held the ball out to the children with a small almost inaudible "Here". But the children just stared in horror then ran shouting things like "Run**!** It's the Monster**!**" Leaving the little boy all alone with the ball still in his arms. But then a small girl with long silver hair walked up to him, giggled slightly, and said with a smile "I'll play with you if you want."  
Gaara just stood there confused as to why she would be talking to him out of all the people in Suna. "Um, hellooo. Anybody home?" she asked snapping Gaara out of his daze. "Oh um s-sorry." he said "B-but why would you want t-to play with a monster l-like me?" he asked the girl. "Monster?" she asked "You don't look like a monster." she said "But I **AM** a monster." he said getting slightly annoyed by how little this girl seemed to know. The girl just sighed "Last I checked **monsters** didn't return balls, **monsters **didn't become sad when people ran away from them, **monsters **didn't have teddy bears, and** monsters** aren't ssooo Kawaii**!**" she finished with a giggle pokeing him causing him to blush. "Now are we going to play or not?" she asked. "Um, sure but what's your name?" he asked the girl. "Oh, I'm Misuto" she said with a smile.


	2. Misuto

Misuto Chi Munchairudo

Hiya**! **I'm Misuto though I like to be called Misu instead because it's easier for most people to say. I'm an orphan,and if you started pitying me just now I swear to Jashin I'll...Any way I used to live in Kirigakure other wise know as a Village Hidden in the Mist. But let's just say that they weren't exactly nice people so I left after all that's what they wanted in the first place. I decided that I would go to Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand, because I thought it would be a nice change and boy was I **wrong!** It is wwaayyy too **Hot****!**  
I'm 5 years old and I absolutely **HATE** the Kazekage**! **I mean seriously that dude really pisses me of.

**Age:** 5 at first, changes over time

**Likes: **Dango, night time, the moon ( especially when it's full ), rain, and winter  
**Dislikes: **The Kazekage, pink, fangirls, fanboys, and mornings  
**Personality: **Bubbly, loud, quiet around people she doesn't know, and short tempered  
**Friends: **Panda-kun ( Gaara ), Temari, Baki, and Kankuro ( sometimes )


	3. Ch3Decision?

Time skip-Still before the Yashamaru incident

"Panda-kun**!**" Misuto yelled running up to her best friend. "Hey Misuto**!**" Gaara yelled back waiting for her to get closer before speaking again. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to go practice your Shuriken Jutsu." he asked "I was, but then I recieved a summons from our _Great Lord Kazekage._"she answered saying the last three words with as much sarcasm as possible. "Oh okay, do you want me to wait for you so we can go train together?" "Nah, I've got a feeling this is gonna take a while." "Alright then, see you later." "Yes, yes you will she said with a smile before turning and walking into the Kazekage's mansion.

**Meanwhile-With the Council**

"Lord Kazekage**!** Are you sure that is a wise idea**!** What if he snaps**!** "Or worse what if she- "**ENOUGH!**" boomed the Kazekage "You have all voiced your concerns and opinions about this decision. But I believe that it is the right course of action. Now I believe that you have all had enough time to consider this and I would like us all to state where we stand on this issue." stated the Kazekage. "I believe Lord Kazekage is correct on this matter." "It's to risky**!** We can't." "I say yes, due to the fact that one freak in the Village is enough." "It is quite risky but I believe that the benefits outway the risk." "And seeing as how I am the one that proposed this in the first placce you all know my opinion on this. Very well then it is settled, we shall carry out this decision immediatly.

**Misuto's P.O.V.**  
As I was walking up to the Kazekage's office I passed a few council members leaving the building and they kept looking at me weird and by weird I mean weirder than normal. Any way, I finally made it the Kazekage's office and took a deep breath '_Remember, Be Polite'._ I lightly knocked on the door and waited until I heard "come in" from the other side of the door. I walked in and stopped right in front of the Kazekage's desk "You summoned me." I stated as I politely as I could. "Yes I did, please take a seat." '_Okay this is weird, usually it's just a long lecture then he let's me leave' _I thought as I sat down. "Misuto, the council and I have been debating a very important issue for quite a while now and we have decided that you must leave the Village."


	4. Ch 4Goodbye

All pretenses of being polite were completely and utterly forgotten at that moment. I shot out of my chair banging my fists against the desk. **"What do you mean, leave the Village!"** "I mean exactly what I said." **"But Why?! I know the villagers don't like me but that's no reason to kick me out!"** I screamed panicking. "Calm down, that is not the reason we are making you leave." said the Kazekage still as calm as ever. "Then Why?" I asked practically as a whisper falling back into the chair.  
"You made friends with Sabaku no Gaara, therefore making him act as a normal child would. We can not have that. Gaara is to be Sunagakure's ultimate weapon nothing more."** "So your making me leave because I actually treated Gaara like a HUMAN BEING?!** I asked not beleiving my ears. "If you say it that way then yes. If we are to use the Shukaku in times of war we cannot have it's host questioning our motives and feeling remorse." the Kazekage stated calmly._ 'I can't believe this! Gaara is his son and yet he's so cruel' _I thought as I just sat there speachless. "You have exactly 24hrs to leave the Village. If you are spotted within Suna once that time all shinobi have permission to ingage you in combat." he stated "You are dismissed." he said going back to his paperwork. I got up and walked out without saying a word.  
I walked straight home looking at the ground the whole time my face void of any emotion except for shock. When I got home It was around 3pm. The first thing I did was jump on my bed and cry into my pillow. I mean what do you expect a five and a half year old to do when shes being kicked out of the closest thing she has to a home. When I finally looked up I saw that it was already 4:30pm so I decided to start packing. When I finished I decided to watch the sunset from my roof for the last time '_And say good bye to Gaara'_ I thought sadly. So I grabbed my bag, jumped onto my roof and decided to listen to my mp3 player while I waited.


End file.
